Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: The Story of the Sorcerers Stone. Harry and his old childhood friend Zandra go off to Hogwarts together, and meet new friends and enemies, but also encounter the secrets of Hogwarts as they do so. This is a bad summary, but a good story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I just came back from seeing Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2...again...and I still cried.**

**Oh well xD Well, this idea has been in my idea for about a year now, so I decided to publish it. Please be kind!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling. I only own Zandra, my OC.**

**...**

Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone (With my OC Zandra) Chapter 1.

Harry Potter was in a deep, calm, peaceful sleep. But inside him, he knew that soon he would be awoken by his Aunt Petunia, who would rap constantly on the door, demanding to know if he was awake. Sure enough, not a split minute later, the familiar rapping noise of his Aunts knuckles were heard on his cupboard door.

"Get up!" he heard her say, loudly. Harry yawned, still tired, as he sat up and stretched as good as he could, since his arms would hit the top of the cupboard and not allow him to stretch much further. "Are you up?" said Aunt Petunia through the door.

"Quite" Harry said.

"Well, get a move on. I want you to cook the Bacon for Dudley's birthday."

Harry moaned, remembering this was his rude cousin Dudley's birthday.

"What was that?" His Aunt snapped.

"Nothing..."

"That's what I thought."

Harry got off his bed, and searched around for his socks. He found a pair, and plucked a spider off of it (since he was used to spiders, who lived in his cupboard with him). He started to put the last sock on, when he heard a tap sound on the door. "I'm coming!" Harry said, feeling agitated.

But the tapping continued. Harry growled under his breath, anger building up. "I _said, _I was _coming!" _

But the doorbell rung. It run continuesly. Harry blinked before he realized it was his neighbor Zandra.

The doorbell continued ringing. Harry counted it as it continued. About 7 times in 10 seconds. Harry remembered the last time Zandra came over. She rung the doorbell about 50 times in a minute, and Harry's Uncle Vernon roared at Zandra, when he finally opened the door, for interrupting a perfectly good morning, in which Zandra yelled back for 'being lousy neighbors who can't get off their butts and answer the dang door'.

She got sent back home after that. That was about a month ago. But Uncle Vernon then turned on Harry and shouted at him for knowing weird people who ruined good mornings and demanded to know how he met Zandra.

Harry, of course, would always remember that day. Not because it was a day he finally found a friend, but because Zandra saved Harry that day. Harry's horrible Aunt Marge was visiting for a month when Harry was young. And of course, Ripper, Aunt Marges dog, chased Harry up a tree and refused to leave Harry alone, leaving poor Harry dangling in a tree branch, crying for help, worried the dog would kill him if it got the chance to grab Harry's foot.

But of course, the Dursley's, nor Aunt Marge, refused to help Harry, and laughed at him while watching through the window.

Ripper's barking seemed to have been heard all across the neighborhood, because Harry suddenly heard a young female voice shout, "OY! YOU STUPID DOG! SHUT UP OR I'LL STICK YOU IN THE DANG MICROWAVE!"

Ripper continued barking, ignoring the girl. Finally, Harry spotted a girl his age storming over. She had dark blonde hair (which was in a ponytail), a dark green shirt that had a blue line that circled the shirt at the bottom, and wearing dark blue/grey pants with tennis shoes. The girl stormed over to the dog, and gave it the riot act (Yelling, threats, etc.) The dog bared its teeth at her, before she grabbed a wide stick and raising it up threatfully.

Ripper senced that this was not good, and charged toward the house, barking to be let in. The door opened and out came Harry's Aunt Marge.

"Oh, snooky poo!" she said, in a sickingly sweet voice. "Did that mean girl scare you? It's ok Baby..." she picked up the trembling dog, sent the young girl a glare, and slammed the door closed.

The girl rolled her eyes and looked up at Harry, "Oi! You alright?" she asked. Harry looked at the girl in wonder. She had bright hazel eyes (a mix of Green/blue eyes, but she had more blue than green) which were pointed into Harry's.

Harry swallowed, "Yes, I'm fine...thank you.." The girl smiled, "You're welcome." She helped Harry out of the tree. "Um...I'm Harry," Harry introduced.

"I'm Zandra," the girl smiled. "I live just across the street." Harry smiled, "I was worried me and my cousin Dudley were the only kids here..."

Zandra's expression changed from cheerful to dark. "DUDLEY? You're related to that git?" she asked.

Harry frowned, worried. What if she didn't want to hang around him after finding out he was related to the neighborhood cry baby? "Well..." he said, swallowing. "He's my cousin...and I can't help that..."

"Boy, do I feel sorry for you!" Zandra said, smirking suddenly. "Can't help that, like you said." Harry couldn't help but smile.

Zandra smiled, "Would you like to come over? You know, to my house?"

Harry's heart lit up. He had never been invited to someones house before. He had met some people who looked like they would have, but with Dudley's gang around, it was impossible for people to ask.

Now, he was being invited, without Dudley interfering. Harry smiled, "Sure!" he said. But he was suddenly reminded of the Dursleys, knowing they would NEVER allow Harry to go to someones house, especially someone that just threatened Aunt Marges dog.

But knowing the Dursleys, they didn't care about him and wouldn't care what happened to him. Zandra smiled, "Alrighty! Come on, then!" she grabbed Harry's hand and (nearly) dragged Harry after her. Harry was quick to follow, his excitement causing him to run fast. After a few seconds of running, they came across a yellow house with a grey roof. It was two stories high, and had a big front yard.

Zandra smiled, "My parents will love you!" she said. She started to let Harry in, but stopped suddenly.

"Wait here..." she said, motioning for Harry to stay on the front porch. Zandra went into the house, and looked around, and finally went into the kitchen (which Harry could see from the front door). Harry saw her go to a woman, which he presumed as Zandra's mother, and point at Harry. The woman smiled kindly at Harry and waved. Zandra whispered something in her ear. The womans smiled faded lightly, then turned and said something in response.

Zandra smiled and hugged her mother, and went back to the front porch. "Come on in!" she smiled. Harry entered the house after Zandra. He gaped in suprise at the inside of the house. The roof seemed to gape out of the house, leaving a big wide circle in the middle of the roof. The carpet was a dark red, half covered by a colorful rug.

"Seems nice?" Zandra smiled. Harry smiled, "Yeah...nice..."

Harry had tons of fun there at Zandra's house. He got to meet her baby brother, Kalwin, her dog and cat (who showed no sign of wanting to harm Harry), and her parents (who were happy to meet Harry, as they even seemed excited).

Harry didn't want to leave, but he knew he had to go back to the Dursleys. Back to Aunt Marge, back to Dudley, and back to his nasty Aunt and Uncle who were his guardians.

Zandra smiled and her and Harry walked to the front door. "I had fun today," she smiled. "I did too," Harry agreed.

"I'll see you later!" Zandra called out to Harry as he walked back home. Harry turned around and waved goodbye and went back to the Dursleys.

He entered the front door, and closed it behind him. "There you are," Marge said, her face twisted into a dissapointed look. "Where were you? Crying in a dumpster?"

"Actually...I was having a good time, thank you" Harry smiled, as he went to his cupboard, leaving his relatives in a confused/shocked state.

Harry closed his door behind him, and sat down on the bed.

He knew nothing, not even his relatives, could ruin this special mood he was in that moment.

**...**

**Well, how was that? Should I continue? ^_^ Oh well, I'm continuing xD Please no flames!**


	2. The Vanishing Glass

**WHOO! SECOND CHAPPY! xD**

**Like always, I do NOT own Harry Potter. I only own Zandra.**

**...**

Harry smirked and put on his last sock as the doorbell rung continuesly. He heard his Aunt Petunia walk across the hallway to the door. Harry opened the door in time to see her look in the peephole. He saw her go riged, before she quickly walked/ran to the kitchen.

He heard her say, "Vernon...It's her again..."

"Don't open the door!" Vernon said. "Maybe she'll go away...yes...she'll go away." But the door continued to be rapped on and the doorbell continued to be rung. Finally, after about 4 minutes, Vernon gave up and told Harry to open the door without a simple good morning as always.

Harry grinned, happy to know he wouldn't have to spend Dudley's birthday alone, as he walked to the front door and opened it. There stood the familiar Blonde haired girl with the hazel eyes that Harry knew.

"Hey Harry," she smiled. "The Dursleys refused to open the door again?" "Yep. They thought you'd go away."

"What are they thinking? That I'm a moth and they just turn off the light? Yeesh, stupid people..." Zandra said, careful to say the last sentence quietly. Harry, who heard, stiffled a snicker. The two walked into the kitchen, just in time to see the table covered in presents just for Dudley.

Harry went to go cook the bacon, while Zandra sat next to Dudley, which sadly was the only seat that was far away from Vernon and Petunia. Dudley's eyes widened a bit in fear at her.

"Happy Birthday, fatso!" Zandra grinned. Dudley squeaked. Harry finished cooking the bacon, and gave everyone a few pieces.

Meanwhile, Dudley was counting his presents. He frowned suddenly, "36...that's 2 less than last year..."

Petunia immediantly went over to Dudley, "But Duddy-kins! You haven't counted the present from Aunt Marge. Its under the big one from mummy and daddy!"

"Well...37...I guess..." Dudley said, his face turning pink. Harry and Zandra could sence a Dudley Temper Tantrum, and began wolfing down their bacon as fast as they could, in case Dudley was about to turn the table over. Petunia, who could also sence a temper tantrum coming up, immediantly said, "PLUS, we'll also buy you two new presents while we're out."

"So...that would be..." Dudley said, trying to think.

"39 presents," Vernon said.

"Oh...alright..." Dudley said, sitting down. Vernon patted his son on the shoulder with a smile. Zandra nearly choked on her bacon, trying not to laugh as she imagined what Vernon and Petunia's reactions would be if Dudley had turned the table over in fury.

The phone rang suddenly. Petunia went to go get it, while Harry, Zandra, and Vernon watched Dudley unwrap his presents. When Dudley opened the dirt bike, Zandra said, 'Hey Dudley! When you tire of it, may I have it? Of course, that'll be in 24 hours..." she smirked to herself.

Before Vernon could snap at Zandra, Petunia came in, a look of fury/fear on her face. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Miss. Fig twisted her leg. She can't take him." She shot her head at Harry.

"You're leaving Harry behind, AGAIN?" Zandra said. "You guys are mean..." Vernon snorted at that remark.

Vernon and Petunia argued for a while about who would take care of Harry, and denied Harry's request to stay home (after he promised he wouldn't break anything).

"Harry could stay with me and my parents!" Zandra smiled.

Petunia and Vernon shot around to look at her. "What? And have him become much more weird like you?" Vernon barked.

"He wouldn't learn anything..." Zandra said. And of course, the Dursleys denied it again. The doorbell suddenly rung. "Oh good heavens!" Petunia said. "They're here!" She opened the door and in came Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's friends and gang members. He was the one who held peoples arms behind their backs while Dudley punched them.

"Git..." Zandra snarled under her breath.

About half an hour later, Harry was suprised to find himself in the backseat of the Dursley's new truck (or at least...Uncle Vernon's new truck) with Zandra. Zandra of course, had managed to convince the Dursley's to let her go with them, and asked her parents later (who agreed).

Vernon was going on about his complaints while he drove to the Zoo. Most of the complaints were about Harry, but this time, it was about Motorcycles.

"I had a dream about Motorcycles," Harry said. "It was flying."

Vernon shot around to glare at Harry, "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!"

"WE KNOW THEY DON'T!" Zandra snapped. "It was a freaking dream. Unlike you, you can' dream...all you do is yell."

They finally got to the Zoo, where it was crowded . Everyone piled out of the truck, and went into the Zoo. They came across an ice cream truck, and bought Dudley and Piers a large ice cream, and before the Dursleys could hurry Harry and Zandra away, the ice cream lady asked them what they would like. The Dursleys finally bought the two of them cheap lemon ice pops.

Harry didn't mind, knowing that he wouldn't have to spend this day alone. They came across a Gorilla exhibit, where Zandra and Harry bursted into snickers, seeing that the Gorilla looked remarkably like Dudley (except it wasn't blonde).

After walking around the Zoo for about an hour, they came across a snake exhibit. It was a Boa Constricter.

"AWSOME!" Zandra said. "I always wanted a pet snake..." Aunt Petunia went riged for a moment. She imagined if the snake got loose from Zandra's house, and got lost in the neighborhood. SHe clutched Dudley close.

The snake didn't move. "Make it move," whined Dudley. Vernon tapped on the glass.

It did nothing. He tapped on it some more, but it did no good.

"This is boring.." Dudley said. Him and Piers left to go look at something else, while Vernon and Petunia followed. Zandra and Harry were the only ones watching the Boa. "Yeesh, he looks blue," Zandra said.

Harry nodded, "People always putting their ugly faces against the glass at you, huh fella?" he said, looking at the snake.

The snake lifted its head at Harry. _It winked. _

Zandra's eyes widened a bit, "Oh chizz..." Harry swallowed. "I wonder what it thought of Brazil..." he said.

The snake pointed its head toward the wall, which Zandra and Harry looked. There was a small sign on it, saying "This specimen was bred in the zoo".

Zandra frowned, "Aww..." Harry sighed.

"DUDLEY! MR AND MRS. DURSLEY! LOOK AT THE SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ITS DOING!" shouted a voice. Harry and Zandra jumped in suprise, and shot around just in time to see Piers and Dudley running over.

"OUt of the way you," Dudley said, pushing Harry to the ground. Zandra growled and went to help Harry. Dudley and Piers put their hands on the glass, admiring the snake, when they suddenly let out yells of fear.

The glass had disappeared. Dudley and Piers were frozen with fear as the snake slid out of the exhibit. Zandra shrieked and jumped out of its way. Harry suddenly could have sworn he heard the snake whisper "_Thankssssss amigo. Brazzil, here I come!" _The snake then slithered out of the zoo.

Of course, the whole place was in terror, and the Reptile house keeper was shocked. "The glass...where did it go?" He said in disbelief.

And Aunt Petunia was in shock as well. The Zoo director made Petunia a strong cup of tea, apologizing as he did so. Dudley and Piers could only gibber in fright.

Zandra, of course, found this funny, and tried not to bust out laughing. Harry couldn't help but snicker as well, but he made sure to keep it secret so his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't see.

When they all piled back into the truck, Dudley was saying how the snake tried to bite his neck, while Piers said it tried to strangle them.

Zandra was saying how Dudley and Piers were being babies.

"And Harry looked like he was talking to it," Piers said. "Right Harry? You looked like you were talking to it" he looked at Harry.

Harry swallowed. Zandra sighed, "Good lord..." she muttered under her breath.

When they got back to the house, Vernon told Zandra to go home. She declined, but he threatened that she would not be allowed back if she didn't leave, so Zandra was forced to leave.

Zandra sighed as she walked down the street to her house. She looked behind her shoulder to look at the house.

She hoped Harry would be alright.


End file.
